Such an electric lamp is described, for example, in Patent Application PCT/DE96/01982. This patent application describes a cementlessly capped electric lamp for use in a motor vehicle headlight. This lamp has a lamp cap constructed from metal parts and plastic parts. The lamp cap has a metal holding part in which the lamp bulb is fixed, a metal support sleeve supporting the holding part, and a plastic cap part, which is provided with the electric terminals of the lamp and in which the support sleeve is anchored. The metal support sleeve of the lamp is constructed in the shape of a ring and matched to the fitting diameter of the opening, constructed as a lampholder, of the headlight reflector, and equipped with at least one pressure spring which, after the lamp has been installed in the reflector, bears against the reflector wall in the region of the lamp holder. This at least one pressure spring ensures the lamp is firmly seated in the lampholder of the reflector, and balances slight tolerances in the manufacture of the lamp cap and in the opening, constructed as lampholder, of the headlight reflector. The at least one pressure spring is designed as a cambered leaf spring whose ends bear against the inner wall of the metal, ring-shaped support sleeve. Moreover, the at least one leaf spring has an outwardly cambered section which reaches through a cutout in the support sleeve and, after the lamp has been installed in the reflector, bears against the reflector wall in the region of the lampholder, as well as two inwardly cambered sections, which are arranged on both sides of the outwardly cambered section of the leaf spring.